This invention relates generally to a golf club head, more particularly, it relates to a novel golf club head with resilient movable bodies.
Generally speaking, a golf club head usually comprises a striking faceplate, a bottom plate, and an upper cover. In consideration of striking a golf ball farther, makers are doing their best endeavor to study and search new materials for any possible breakthrough helpful in creating a powerful faceplate structure. However, if control problem is ignored in searching for a material, a powerful golf club may become as uncontrollable as a wild horse without a bridle. The bottom platexe2x80x94the portion where center of gravity of a club head locatesxe2x80x94is usually weighted to lower down the center of gravity in considering stabilization by protruding it downwards, which is liable to strike the ground and scratched to create a resistant force.
In view of abovesaid imperfections, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed an improved structure pertaining to the subject matter.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a golf club head with resilient movable bodies to dissolve problem of ball control and resistant force of a conventional club head.
In order to realize abovesaid object, this invention is characterized in: using at least a resilient element to connect a faceplate and a limitation stopper with a main housing of a golf club head, wherein the resilient faceplate will create a secondary auxiliary force for striking a golf ball farther, and, the resilient bottom plate is withdrawable when striking the ground to thus reduce the resistance; placing a movable body in toe end, which is withdrawable when striking the ground for reduction of resistance.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.